Ranger
RANGER: Armor- Medium Weaponry- Daggers, 1-H Swords, Bows, ' '''Rangers are mostly notable by their marksmanship and swift melee strikes. They are well at stealth and can sneak and use quick attacks with daggers as well as use far off attacks with their bows. They can Call various animals to their aid that provide quick DMG and abilities with a long cooldown that is cut from 2 minutes to 30 seconds through Wild Specialization. Some of these Animals Provide AoE buffs but through Wild Specialization all animals provide AoE buffs. Though these buffs do not last long and are only usable when the animal is summoned every 2m-30 seconds they are not well described as a DPS/Support class but rather a DPS. Though through xpacs they grow to have more support that are great for boss battles such as '''Call of the Dragon' that is learned at level 100. ' ' Main Class Thematics: ''Sneaking, Close Range Swift Attacks, Long Range Marksmanship, Animals. ''Strong Points: ''The ability to do both close range and long range attacks. The ability to have self buffs and weapon buffs and to call upon strong animals. ''Weak Points: Animals have a long cooldown. If you are Marksmanship Spec if the enemy gets too close you will have to switch to Melee which at your spec does not to good DMG. Many Melee Abilities use alot of Energy. ABILITIES: Starting Abilities: Arrow Shot: A long range attack usable only with a Bow & Arrow that does +40% of the Bow Damage. Stealth: Seclude yourself into a Stealth making yourself invisible. Any ability or any DMG done to you will break the stealth. Only usable outdoors. Secret Sting: An attack that does +30% weapon damage. Attack does + 50% weapon damage when used while in Stealth. One with the Wild (Passive): 'All animals under your level, your level and 2 levels above you are considered passive-aggresive. (2) '''Tripstick: '(Requires Stealth) Trip an enemy making them fall for 2 seconds. (2) 'Arrow Poison: '''Coats the tip of your arrows with a thick poison increasing Bow DMG by 10%. Lasts 15 minutes. (4) '''Sharp Shot: '(Instant) Fires a quick Arrow at the target dealing +25% of the Bow Damage. 2 second cooldown. (6) '''Ranger Strike: '''Attack the enemy for +40% weapon damage. 2 second cooldown. (8) '''Pierce Armor: '''Pierces the Targets armor decreasing it by 50% for 8 seconds. 16 second cooldown. (10) '''Panther Eyes: '''Cover your eyes with a Piercing Glow providing you with the ultimate precision increasing Melee Critical Strike Chance by 4% (10) '''Quickness (Passive): '''Increases your chance to Dodge melee hits by +10% and increases your run speed at all times out of combat by 10%. (14) '''Blade Poison: '''Coats the targeted melee weapon with a Poison that increases Melee DMG by 5% and has a 15% chance of causing an additional 2% DMG. (16) '''Wind Shot: '''Shoots the target causing only +10% Bow DMG but increasing your Bow shoot speed by 20% for 10 seconds. 20 second cooldown. (20) '''Call of the Bear: '''Summons a Bear to fight by your side for 10 seconds dealing Melee DMG equal to 30% of your Weapon DMG, Melee or Bow whichever is higher. 2 minute cooldown. Shares cooldown with other '''Animal Calls. (20) Flood Shot: '''Shoots the target causing only +10% Bow DMG but decreasing 15% of the targets Mana. (24) '''Snake Eyes: '''Cover your eyes with a Poisonous Glow providing your poisoned Arrows with +15% more DMG. (26) '''Rhino Shot: '''Shoots the target with a heavy powered Arrow hitting them for +50% Bow DMG and decreasing movement speed by 20% for 3 seconds. 6 second cooldown. (30) '''Call of the Hawk: '''Summons a Hawk to fight by your side for 10 seconds providing an AoE buff increasing Melee Attack Speed by 20% and dealing Small-DMG Equal to 30% of your weapon DMG, Melee or Bow whichever is higher. 2 minute cooldown. Shares cooldown with other '''Animal Calls. (30) Sneak: 'Seclude yourself into a Sneak making yourself invisible. Any ability or any DMG done to you will break the sneak. Usable only indoors. (30) '''Calming Call: '(Usable only against Animals) Causes the target Animal to become Passive-Aggressive for 5 seconds. Usable during Combat. 1 minute cooldown. (34) '''Fox Shot: '''Shoots the target with a Crimson Arrow dealing +30% Bow DMG and leeching XX HP from the target every 2 seconds for 10 seconds. (36) '''Bleeding Sting: '''And attack that causes +20% weapon damage and deals XX Large-DMG over 20 seconds by bleeding. 4 second cooldown. (36) '''Ranger Strike (v.2): '''Attack the enemy for +40% weapon damage. Deals +10% more damage if target is affected by '''Bleeding Sting. 2 second cooldown. (40) Call of the Tiger: '''Summons a Tiger to fight by your side for 10 seconds dealing AoE DMG equal to 30% of your weapon DMG, Melee or Bow whichever is higher. When the Tiger dies or the summon timer is over you and your party will gain "Tigers Blood" a buff that increases Melee DMG by 25% for 6 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. Shares cooldown with other '''Animal Calls. (44) Fox Eyes: '''Cover your eyes with a Sly Glow providing your Animal Calls with +5 more seconds in their duration and +10% more of your weapon DMG on their abilities. Also provides your '''Fox Strike, and Fox Shot abilities with +10% more Weapon & Bow DMG. (44) Fox Strike: '''Stab the target with a fast cut dealing +30% weapon DMG and instantly leeching XX Small-HP from the target. 3 second cooldown. (48) '''Lion Eyes: '''Cover your eyes with a Golden Glow increasing Melee and Bow DMG by 8%. Also provides you with +20% HP regeneration and when your HP drops below 15% increases your HP Regen by +50% untill past 15%. Regeneration usable only outside of combat. (50) '''Seep: '''Strikes the enemy for +30% weapon DMG and causes the enemy to Bleed for XX Large-DMG over 20 seconds. 8 second cooldown. (50) '''Whirling Flurry: '''Causes your next '''Arrow Shot to Spiral at the target causing an automatic Critical Strike. 16 second cooldown. (50) Call of the Panda: '''Summons a Panda to fight by your side for 15 seconds providing an AoE buff that increases Spell DMG by 20% for the duration and casts Nature spells at the target you are targeting. The Panda gains +40% Spell Casting speed in the last 5 seconds of his Call. 2 minute cooldown. Shares cooldown with other '''Animal Calls. ________________ (52) (58) (60) Panda Eyes: 'Cover your eyes with a misty glow Increasing the DMG of your '''Secret Sting '& '''Ranger Strike '''abilities by 20%. (60) '''Call of the'' 'Wolf: Calls a swift Wolf to aid you for 15 seconds providing an AoE buff that increases Spell Critical Strike Chance by 10% and dealing fast melee attacks running quickly around the target. The Wolf will rarely Howl at the Target increasing it's melee DMG taken by 5%. 2 minute cooldown. Shares cooldown with other Animal Calls. (64) (70) (70) '''Call of the Lion: '''Calls a well balanced Lion to fight by your side providing Melee DMG that is increased by 20% of your combined Bow and Melee Weapon DMG. The Lion provides an AoE buff increasing HP and Mana of all party members by +20% and Increasing Healing done by +15%. 2 minute cooldown. Shares cooldown with other '''Animal Calls'. (76) (80) Call of the Ape: '''Calls a strong Gorilla to aid you for 15 seconds providing an AoE buff that increases Melee Critical Strike Chance by 10% and dealing strong Melee Large-DMG. 2 minute cooldown. Shares cooldown with other '''Animal Calls. (80) (82) (86) (90) Call of the Owl: '''Calls an Owl to perch itself on your shoulder for 15 seconds giving the party an AoE buff that increases Healing DMG and Casting-Speed by 35%. The Owl charges up one large Critical Spell that launches at the end of it's duration hitting your target for XX Large-DMG. 2 minute cooldown. Shares cooldown with other '''Animal Calls. (92) (96) (100) Call of the Dragon: '''Summons a Powerful Dragon to fight by your side for 15 seconds providing a strong AoE buff that increases Melee and Spell DMG by +25%. The Dragon does a mix of Long Casted, Large-DMG Spells and Quick Medium-DMG Melee Attacks. 4 minute cooldown. '''SPECIALIZATION (1 point awarded every 2 levels after you reach level 5) Stealth (DPS), Marksmanship (DPS), Speed (DPS) Stealth: Specializes in stealth and melee attacks. Marksmanship: Specializes in Ranged Attacks with Bows. Wild: Specializes in weapon buffs, Animal Eyes, and Animal Calls.